I Like Brains
I Like Brains is the 18th episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 49th episode overall. It was posted on October 22, 2017. Summary In this episode, on Halloween, Baby Lamb tells Cow the story of the I Like Brains kid, who eats people's brains every time he says "I Like Brains". Three boys, Ricky, Beary, and Bugs, have heard of the spooky story and worry that they will become the kid's next victims. Plot It was a dark night in Capitol City, the full moon is out, and it's Halloween once more. Ricky, Beary, and Bugs Bunny are all sitting around a jack-o-lantern. They talk about how strange things happen around that time of year, how minds can play tricks on people, unexpected things happen, and paranormal activities take a turn for the worst. Bugs Bunny shows them a picture of the "I Like Brains" kid, a Halloween variation of the I Like Trains Kid. He begins to tell them a scary story about a kid who loved trains but got killed by a train and then plotted to seek revenge on those who hated him and disliked his videos. So he's been immortalized into a zombie and would eat the brains of the living every time he says "I Like Brains". Ricky screams in terror while Beary doesn't believe in Bugs' story and claims not to be afraid of anything until thunder and lighting happened, horrifying him. Suddenly a robotic voice says "I Like Brains". Bugs thought Ricky said it, while Ricky denies and thought Beary said it, but he also denies. They thought the "I Like Brains" picture said it, but Bugs laughs it off and says since he told the story, it can't be true. If it was the poster that said it, then they'd be dead. Beary doesn't feel his brains coming out, and neither does Bugs. But the voice from the poster says "I LIKE BRAINS", slower and louder than before. Bugs thought it was a prank until he finds Ricky lying on the ground, bleeding and dead! Bugs panics. The voice says "I LIKE BRAINS" and after the sound of flesh-eating is heard, Bugs finds Beary out cold and dead, too! He finds out that the I Like Brains kid is real! Bugs tries to dispose the picture, but it doesn't change the fact that his friends are killed. Suddenly, a Mickey Mouse-shaped jack-o-lantern speaks to Bugs, shocking him. He says he's the spirit of Mickey Mouse stuck inside the pumpkin and offers to help Bugs. Bugs comes close to the pumpkin, and suddenly The I Like Brains Kid pops from beneath the pumpkin's stem, saying "I LIKE BRAINS". Bugs screams in horror as the kid starts to eat his brains! Later, we see the BLRV (Baby Lamb Recreational Vehicle), and it turns out everything that has happened in this episode was a scary story Baby Lamb was telling to Cow. He finishes the story by saying The I Like Brains kid took out Bugs' brains and the three were never seen again. Cow screams, says that was the most realistic story he has ever heard, and then faints. Characters * Bugs Bunny * Ricky Bowers * Beary * Handy Man Joe (cameo) * I Like Brains Kid * Mickey Mouse (as a pumpkin) * Baby Lamb * Cow Trivia * This was the first episode of Baby Lamb & Friends after a 6-month-long hiatus. * This episode introduces a brand-new version of the Baby Lamb Creations logo, now showing a digital cartoon drawing of Baby Lamb's head instead of a picture of Cow and Baby Lamb. This will be used until the episode "The Lucky Coin", where the logo gets redesigned. * Footage of this episode was originally recorded on October of 2015. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Specials